Trial 1959
Walkthrough Defeat 300 experience yielding Undead under Day or Weather condition. Shamshir must be equipped. * Beaucedine Glacier (S) F-7 or Xarcabard (S) F-7/8 - Cointeaches check as Decent Challenge and are ideal prey for this trial. Gloom and Darkness weather tend to be extremely common in these areas. * The pet wyverns of Dragoon-type Reserve Draugar in Arrapago Reef will also count as Undead for this trial. Thus, a single enemy can yield 3 times as many points (Pet, resummoned Pet, Skeleton). The island at E-F/7-8 on the same map as the staging point houses several Reserve Draugars and a Jnun, and there is an additional Dragoon Skeleton a short distance west. *Though there is the chance of Too Weak monsters spawning, Utukku and Specter in Fei'Yin are the safest targets in Gloomy weather. * Fei'Yin Did not work out too well, the undead type monsters spawn very slow, large walks from one monster to another, and to me. Seemed like there was more ice weather then there was gloomy. ToAU seems like the best bet for the undead killer during dark weather/day trials to me. If you get a good balanced group, and lots of members you can finish this trial, and others like it very quickly in ToAU and Beaucedine Glacier S. * Toraimarai Canal works if you enter through the back way via Windurst Walls using a Rhinostery Certificate. The undead here check Easy Prey to a 85 and Too Weak to a 90. There is no Weather in this area, expect to go on Darksday * Beaucedine Glacier (S) G-8 - Cyhiraeth check as Easy Prey to level 90. Hang out on the north-south ramp below the mobs and pull with Silence. Imps won't aggro you since they can't see you and other Cyhiraeths don't link. * Arrapago Reef lot of undead mobs that check Easy Prey and dark weather. * Fei'Yin worked well for me, though slowly. 8 specters on second map - 2 in each of the 4 round rooms at H/I5, H-4/5, G/H5, I7. They are level 56-58, so roughly 1/3 are too weak. Strategy (as BLU90 with ATT450 and mostly AF3+1 gear) was to kill all TW mobs (but not the EP ones) when there was no gloom weather, so that when gloom came all 8 of the mobs were EP. (Beastmasters call this process "upgrading the mobs"!) I had about 1000 MP with Shamshir and mushroom stew, and could kill a specter with Disseverment + Quad Cont (total mp cost = 165) so with refresh I could kill all 8 specters before running out of mp. Solo SC with savage blade + goblin rush was also enough to kill a specter. Days with "occassional gloom" mostly had 10-15 minutes of gloom, which was enough (including time spent resting MP) for about 15-20 kills. Note that specters repop in 5 minutes now, after the May 2011 update. Did not use zephyr mantle or diamondskin, as I wanted to conserve MP (did not need them, anyway) and was /RNG to widescan mobs so I did not have utsusemi. Took a few FFXI days, but with magian specs I could just leave my toon when no gloom coming and do something else. --Kmera 05:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) * i found killing Ephramadian Shade in Arrapago Reef works very well with almost always dark weather, the only problem is the lack of spawns and the higher respawn time, great for soloing this trial! * i camped at the ramp in Beaucedine Glacier (S) at the G-8 camp mentioned above had to wait till a mob got relativity close to try to avoid add. aggro.WARNING!!!! while waiting for weather i spotted a Amphiptere flying above me on the east side of the ramp.I wouldn't advise killing above ramp cuz he could drop down and aggro. Category:Trial of the Magians